Les Petits Papiers de Madame Pince
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Madame Pince est réputée être le Dragon de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais elle est tellement plus que ça. Avec l'aide de son Acolyte, chaque jour devient plus ludique.


**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bibliothèque" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide ! Ma coloc, qui n'a pas de compte ffnet, a écrit ce OS de concert avec moi.

**Les petits papiers de Madame Pince**

J'entre dans « l'Antre du Dragon » d'après mes chers élèves qui sont pour moi plus des parasites que de véritables élèves, Merlin m'a préservée du malheur de devenir prof. Pour certains temple du savoir, pour d'autres lieux de pelotage soi-disant discret (non je ne pense pas à cette rouquine de Gryffondor), la bibliothèque est pour moi le plus merveilleux terrain de jeu inventé depuis MagicLand Resort Cardiff.

La bonne odeur de citron frais m'assaille aussitôt. Par Morgane, Argus a encore réussi à trouver les clés pour venir faire le ménage. J'ai essayé, je dis bien essayé, d'être conciliante en négociant le parfum, mais Argus m'a dit : « directives directoriales ». Je dis toujours avec mon Acolyte qu'Albus doit cacher un petit secret malsain derrière cette obsession pour le citron. Dans tous les cas ce n'est pas une odeur pour une bibliothèque, et a fortiori MA bibliothèque. Je sors donc mon petit spray magique à toujours avoir à portée de main et marque mon territoire à coup de Parch-pschitt, alias le P.P., et une douce odeur de parchemin moisi vient enfin flatter mes narines.

Avant d'ouvrir, il ne me reste plus qu'à jeter les sorts de sécurité. La légende, que j'aime entretenir, veut que je cherche à tout prix à protéger mes précieux ouvrages, que j'ai en triple voire en quadruple exemplaires, à coup de sort anti-déchirure et, au choix, repousse-nourriture, repousse-jus de citrouille ou repousse-poussière. Ils n'ont pas encore compris que la grande aspiration de mon existence est qu'un jour tous les livres soient recouverts de poussières, ce qui me fournirait une excuse valable pour demander un jour de congés, marre de rester ouverte tous les jours de 6 heures pour les insomniaques à l'heure du couvre-feu+1 pour les couche-tard. Comment, moi des vacances d'été ? Quelle naiveté ! Aucun de ces professeurs n'est fichu de partir en vacances.

Mes sorts de sécurité consistent donc plutôt en Grasse-mimine, pour que tout élève passant ma porte ait les mains grasses et que je puisse les jeter dehors s'ils touchent trop longtemps le même livre, et en sorts d'amplification sonore à effet localisé pour pouvoir écouter les conversations des élèves, moyen efficace de se tenir au courant des ragots et de tous leur faire croire à mon ouïe ultra-développée de chauve-souris (je fais la paire avec mon Acolyte) en leur chuuttttant dessus dès le dépassement des trois décibels.

Il est l'heure du petit-déjeuner des parasites moins dix quand mon Acolyte passe le seuil de ma bibliothèque.

- Bonjour Acolyte !

- Bonjour Acolyte, je réponds.

Il a l'air de bonne humeur, signe que la journée sera riche en distraction. Il a dû avoir une révélation sous sa douche en se passant son shampooing cheveux gras (qui rend les cheveux gras, ne les nettoie pas sauf si vous avez les cheveux bouclés). Il touche la porte d'entrée et se passe la main dans les cheveux : cheveux gras force 2.

- J'ai entendu dire que les troisième année allaient avoir à écrire un essai sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune en cours de potion.

- Il y a pas mal de livres traitant du sujet dans mes rayons.

- C'est trop.

- Nous sommes d'accord, j'irai les planquer pendant le petit déjeuner.

- Sinon, pour en revenir à nos paris. Je vous propose aujourd'hui de réussir à faire dire à Miss Granger que la bibliothèque est très mal rangée.

- Epineux. En retour vous devrez creuser l'écart entre Serpentard et Gryffondor d'au moins cent points…

- Pff facile, ça passera inaperçu.

- Je n'ai pas terminé. Et aussi de faire en sorte que quatre élèves fassent fondre leur chaudron, mais pas Neville Londubat.

- Ah oui, plus complexe.

- Vous m'attaquez sur mon point faible, je vous attaque sur le vôtre.

- Et les cents points c'est pour quoi ?

- Juste une petite vengeance personnelle contre une certaine rouquine.

- Je comprends. Challenge accepted.

Une poignée de main scelle notre arrangement et je m'essuie discrètement la paume sur la serviette que je garde sous mon bureau.

- Au revoir Acolyte.

- Bonne journée Acolyte.

- Bonne chance, disons-nous en chœur.

Je regarde mon Acolyte s'en aller suivi d'un mouvement de cape noire magistral digne de son génie et je m'empresse de rejoindre le rayon sur les ingrédients de potion pour retirer tous ceux concernant les pierres de lune. J'en profite pour remettre ceux sur la mandragore de la semaine dernière, puis je lance un sort afin de ranger aléatoirement tous les livres restant. Je laisse également traîner une dizaine d'ouvrages sur les tables.

Six heures plus tard, ça ne loupe pas. Je reste à mon bureau pour profiter de mon sort d'amplification sonore à effet localisé.

- Pff, Rogue nous a encore donné un sujet impossible. Il n'y a aucun bouquin qui parle de pierre de lune. Sûrement encore un ingrédient super rare et utilisé dans trois potions maximum.

- De toute façon il nous donne toujours des sujets impossibles. Regardez celui sur la mandragore la semaine dernière.

- Dites, c'est pas un livre sur la mandragore là ?

- Mais il y en a une dizaine ! Qui les avait emprunté ?

- Je suis sûr c'est une conspiration des Serdaigle.

- Ou des Serpentard, peut-être que Rogue les prévient à l'avance.

Oups, ils commencent à s'aventurer sur un chemin dangereux. Il me faut intervenir :

- Chuuuttt !

- Tu penses qu'on devrait demander des conseils à Madame Pince ?

- Ca va pas, c'est le Dragon ! J'ai pas envie de finir en rôti pour le dîner !

Quel dommage. Si un élève avait le courage de venir me voir, il serait peut-être récompensé par un livre « très rare » de la « réserve ».

- Bonjour Madame Pince !

- Ah, bonjour Hermione.

- Vous n'auriez pas quelques livres secrets sur la pierre de lune. Je suis sûre d'en avoir vu la semaine dernière.

- Ils doivent bien être quelque part, la bibliothèque est dans un état, quelques petits plaisantins qui se sont introduits cette nuit sans doute. Je soupçonnerai bien un duo en particulier si entrer dans la bibliothèque ne leur donnait pas de l'eczéma (sort de sécurité n°3).

- C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui la bibliothèque n'est pas très bien rangée.

Et hop, gagné ! Acolyte, tu me dois une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu pour l'heure du thé !

Je la laisse chercher jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu avant de lui laisser entendre que les livres sont dans la réserve. Avant de fermer boutique je pose un petit sort ludique mis au point par mon Acolyte pour protéger ma réserve.

C'est avec un petit sourire satisfait que je découvre le lendemain trois Gryffondor de troisième année avec les cheveux vert fluo, enfermés dans ma réserve. La vie de bibliothécaire à Poudlard est quand même formidable.


End file.
